The life of Princess Fyora
by A.E.M.R.A
Summary: Go into the life of Princess Zelda's sister Fyora. Fyora has dark brown hair and wears a blue gown instead and looks just like Zelda. Fyora has no luck with love but when she runs away to find a normal life she meets a gentlemen who takes her breath away.
1. Chapter 1

**The life of Fyora **

On a regular day in Hyrule, everyone in the market doing there chores and children running around after chickens. But from the castle window, Princess Fyora stares down at her twin sister Princess Zelda with her boyfriend Link. She gazed down at them in the courtyard hugging and kissing (there all 17). "Zelda there has been something I have been wanting to tell you for a while." Link said. "Okay…." Zelda replied. He took her over to the middle of the courtyard and got down on one knee. Fyora couldn't believe it! "Will you marry me Princess Zelda?" Link asked with his icy blue eyes. Zelda had a huge grin on her face and yelled out "YES I WILL! I LOVE YOU!". Fyora fainted.

Two hours later Zelda came into Fyora's room smiling. "FYORA!" Zelda screamed. Fyora woke up frightened. "…what?" Zelda looked at her and put her hand in front of her face. "I have something to ask you, will you be my maid of honour at my wedding?" Zelda said. "Duh! Of course I will sister." Fyora said still half asleep. Zelda gave her a great big hug and for sure woke up Fyora by squeezing her really tight. "WHERE IS SHE!" There father the King said joyful. He walked into the room and gave Zelda a great big hug and told her he was proud of her. He didn't even notice Fyora. She kept trying to get his attention but he kept on looking at Zelda's ring. "Fine then ignore me ever since I don't exist to you anymore father!" Fyora said storming her way out of her room. "Fyora please wait." the King said. She ran outside to the courtyard and sat on the stairs crying. She was there for around ten minutes before someone came. "Your majesty, what's wrong?" her maid Vita asked. "I don't belong here, want to live a normal life like out on the ranch with my good friend Malon or even the village by Death Mountain." Fyora said sighing. "You could --" Fyora had an idea. "I'll run away! that's it! Vita get the keys to my private house in the woods by Lake Hylia. Let's go." Fyora said.

When Fyora went out on her room balcony, she looked at the sunset crying andthinking about all the wonders she will have at Lake Hylia. "Fyora…." said a voice. It was her father. "I'm going on a two week journey to Termina, I just wanted to say that I'll miss you very much." He said. "Okay…. You should go say that to Zelda ever since she is your joy." Fyora hissed. He walked out. After the sunset andwatchedher father leave she got her bags and went to the gate. She turned around and gave Vita a hug and looked up at Zelda's window seeing her and link back onto the window with there arms around each other. "Goodbye my sister." Fyora said and got onto the horse and took off for Lake Hylia.

When she got there she took the path though the woods and got to her big log house. When Fyora opened the door she felt like a normal hylian living in a simple home. The next morning she awoke with the sunlight shining in her room. She got her day clothes on and got outside to get a pale of water for the garden. She planted carrots and lots more and then went for a walk by the lake side. She remembered the song her mother use to sing to her before her death. "Sleep my darling. Don't waste your time. Don't let family bring you down, you have your own life and never forget me." Fyora started singing while she was walking with her feet in the lake water on the side. She sang like an angel full of grace.

While there was two men fishing in the lake. "Hey, what's that nice sound?" Rafton questioned. "I don't know, go find out." His pal said. Rafton walked onto the bridge to get onto the main land. "Someday I will find the perfect man." Fyora said. When Rafton saw Fyora, he stopped in his tracks looking at her angel face. He walked up to her slowly and nervousand she stopped dead in her tracks. "Hello madam." Rafton said. "Hi…." Fyora said shocked. "I'm Rafton." he said and put his hand out. "Hi I'mFyora." she said blushing and shaking his hand….

to be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

**The life of Fyora: Chapter 2**

"So Rafton, what do you do?" Fyora asked as they were walking by the lake. "I build rafts, boats" Rafton said. "Oh, it's a LONG story." Fyora said. "Well you can tell me atleast something about you" Rafton said laughing. "Well... I'm from the Castle Market and I have a twin sister. She is my bestest friend and I have six other sisters but they're not really home. My father doesn't care about me, he only cares about my sister because she is engaged to a good man and yeah my mom is dead." Fyora said with a frown. "Well I'm here for you, if that's ok?" Rafton said. Fyora's face lit up with. "That'd be great. Thank you." Fyora said taking his hand. "I just realized something." Rafton said randomly. "what?" He got a look on his face. "One of the two crown princesses is named Fyora and is beautiful just like you." Rafton said. "Oh... yeah, they must have a strict life." Fyora said. "No way! I'd love to be with one of those princesses." Rafton said laughing. Fyora laughed. "Well anyway I have to get back home." Rafton said. "Wait!" Fyora said. She got on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Rafton." Fyora said with a love look. "Goodnight Fyora." He said giving her a hug.

The next morning she woke up and it was pouring rain outside. "Damit I ran out of food!" Fyora shouted. She went over to the fishing place to see the guy. "Sir can you go to the Castle Market for me and get me whats on this list, Ih ave the money for it to." Fyora said smiling. "Sure madam, no problem." After the man returned with the food she went back to her cabin thinking about Rafton. As night struck she fell asleep on her couch. "Ahhh! somebody help me!" A voice called out. Fyora jolted out the door and saw a big spider attacking a woman. She kicked the big and it went away. "Are you alright?" Fyora said frightend. "Yes, thank you for saving my life." She said. "I'm Fyora." She said putting her hand out. "Akina." she said shaking Fyoras hand. "Where were you heading to?" Fyora asked. "I dont have a home, my husband kicked me out because i wouldn't have anymore children." Akina said crying. "How many do you have?" Akina looked down. "I have five children." Fyora smiled. "Thats not as bad as me. I have six sisters." Fyora said laughing. Akina laughed. "You can come stay with me, I have a guest bedroom." Fyora said. "Wow thanks." Akina said and got up. When they were inside Fyora first talked about her life. "Is your hair naturally purple?" Fyora said amazed. "Yes" Akina said.

The past week Akina helped Fyora with the garden and food shopping. "Whats that sound?" Akina asked. They heard someone building a boat. Fyora smiled and ran out to see who it was. "...Rafton..." Fyora said quietly to herself. He looked away from the boat and saw Fyora. "Hey!" Rafton yelled with joy. Fyora walked over. "Fyora I have to tell you something, I couldn't stop thinking of you and dreaming of you. I'm in love with you. You are beautiful, smart and fun to be around." Rafton said. "I feel the same way to." Fyora said blushing. "Do you want to come over?" Fyora asked. "I would love to"  
When they got to the house they went onto te back deck and cuddled. They looked at eachother. There heads got closer and then they planted a passionite kiss that it wanted each other desperately. They went to the bedroom and started taking there clpthes off. Rafton layed on top of Fyora. They kissed and kissed for hours and hours. "I love you." Rafton said. "I love you too." Fyora said kissing his neck. Finally after another two hours they fell asleep hugging each other. 

The next morning they stayed in bed sound asleep while Akina was walking by the lake singing. Link and Zelda came to Hylia Lake on there horses, they went up to Akina. "Excuse me mam, have you seen Princess Fyora, long brown hair and looks just like my fiance Zelda here." Link said. "Princess? yeah I know where she is I'll take her to you." Akina said angry. "What the hell is she doing out here in the woods of Lake Hylia?" Zelda said confused. They saw the house. "No wonder no one could find her." They went in the house and up to the bedroom. When they opended the door finding Fyora and Rafton in bed underneath the blankets naked they all gasped. "FYORA!" Zelda said. They awoke with fright. "Who are you people?" Rafton said. "My sister and soon to be brother in-law." Fyora said. "We've been looking all over for you, your majesty." Link said. "Wait a second, your Princess Fyora?" Rafton said questioning Fyora. She nodded. "You lied to me!" He got his pants on and walked out of the room. "Rafton please I can explain!" Fyora cried. "You lied to me, do speak to me again." Rafton said brushing her off of him. Fyora put her clothes on and went back to the Hyrule castle heart broken. She went to her room and looked out her window crying...

Will her and Rafton be together again? to be continued!


End file.
